Dark Lord
|last_appearance= }} The Dark Lord, also known as Satan, The Devil or Lucifer Morningstar, is the main antagonist of Part 1 and Part 2 of Netflix's Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. He is a fallen archangel and the embodiment of evil and free will, and is worshiped by witches. Early Life Before he became the Dark Lord, he was formerly known as the Archangel Lucifer Morningstar. However, he was cast down from Heaven by God. Wandering through the desert after refusing to submit to Adam, Lilith encountered Lucifer Morningstar, who helped him heal. In return for her eternal service, Lucifer promised to one day have her sit by his side on the throne of Hell. Not long after the fall, Lucifer’s Angelic form began shifting into that of a beast with a goat-like head and hooves. At some point, he adopted the name "Satan" and was worshipped by witches, whom all wrote their name in his Book, exchanging their souls for power. Millennia later, the Dark Priest of the Church of Night in Greendale, Edward Spellman, and his mortal wife, Diana, asked for the Dark Lord's help in conceiving a child, as they were unable to do so for themselves. The Dark Lord then managed to impregnate Diana, resulting in Sabrina Spellman, with whom his aim was to fulfill a dark prophecy to claim the world as his own. When Harvey Kinkle was a young boy, he appeared to him while he was exploring the Greendale Mines, terrifying young Harvey; a traumatic memory which continues to haunt him in his teenage years. Throughout Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Part 1 Part 2 The Dark Lord appears in Sabrina's dream. Wandering through the woods, Sabrina watches as her father Edward Spellman presents her as an infant to the Dark Lord. Later, from Mary Wardwell's Wardwell house, Lilith summons the Dark Lord. She confronts him about withholding information about Sabrina's importance to his plans. Lilith summons the Dark Lord to Mary Wardwell's home and tells him that she cannot protect Sabrina if she does not know what his plans are for her. The Three Plague Kings asserted that the "half-breed must not ascend." The Dark Lord answers that Sabrina will be his prophet on earth and his herald. Jealous, Lilith tells the Dark Lord that Sabrina is not worthy as she will balk at doing evil. The Dark Lord suggests that they strike a wager to discover Sabrina's true nature; good or evil. He adds that when he is proven right, Lilith will have to resume her service to him and never question his will again. During the night, the Dark Lord appears in Sabrina's room, telling her that it is time for her to make her dark devotions to him. She tells him that she will not do what he wants her to do. He answers that he warned her, when she signed his book, that she can not deny him. After Sabrina asks him what he wants, Satan orders a surprised Sabrina to steal a pack of gum before leaving. Sabrina enters Cerberus Books intent on stealing a pack of gum, as tasked by the Dark Lord. Lilith, still maintaining her persona as Mary Wardwell, stops her from doing it, telling her that it is not like her. She offers her money to pay for it, which Sabrina refuses, saying she does not want the gum anymore and leaves the store. Lilith casts a coin look over her shoulder at the Dark Lord, seated at a nearby table. He appears to Sabrina as she understudies Dorcas for the role of Lilith at the Academy of Unseen Arts's play The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar. He tells Sabrina that the role should be hers. He suggests that she pulls a pin holding a rope with a sandbag hanging above Dorcas. Sabrina pulls the pin and the sandbag falls on Dorcas. It turns out that it was just an illusion; the pin is still in place. Sabrina starts repeating "I won't do it" out loud, with the others looking at her, asking who she is talking to. She answers that she was talking to no one and they all leave for lunch. While rehearsing with Nick, Sabrina experiences a flashback with Harvey and tells Nick she should go. As she stands to leave, the Dark Lord appears, and Sabrina chokes on an apple. She struggles for air before passing out. Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas rush over to help. Sabrina returns to Baxter High where she finds Harvey and Rosalind by their lockers. Roz tells her that she and Harvey are playing Romeo and Juliet together. Roz suggests that they find a scene with three characters to include Sabrina, which she refuses. In English class, Mrs. Curtis pairs Sabrina with Billy Marlin, as she watches Roz and Harvey together across the room. The Dark Lord speaks to Sabrina through Billy, telling her that Harvey belongs to her. She turns her head to find the Dark Lord seated next to her. Sabrina and Billy rehearse at Dr. Cerberus', with Rosalind and Harvey seating nearby. Billy tells Sabrina that it must be hard watching her ex-boyfriend and her best friend getting together. She forces a smile, saying she is happy for them. Sabrina stares a Harvey and Roz and suddenly, a milkshake on their table starts to move toward the edge. The Dark Lord appears behind Sabrina, telling her to push the milkshake with her powers. The milkshake falls. It was just an illusion; the milkshake is still on the table. Sabrina screams that she is not doing it and leaves. At night, Sabrina spots Salem unconscious in front of the mortuary. She steps closer and notices a pool of vomit next to him. She takes him in her arms and turns around to see the Dark Lord in the cemetery behind the house. She confronts him, asking why he is punishing her loved ones. He says that she denied him. Sabrina tells him she will steal the gum as he asked, but the Dark Lord answers he now needs a greater devotion. He tells Sabrina he wants her to burn Baxter High while it is empty and everything he did to punish her will disappear. The same night, Sabrina walks the hall of Baxter High carrying a gas can. Lilith, hiding in Ms. Wardwell's office with the Dark Lord, tells him that Sabrina will not do what he asked of her. Sabrina, in tears, pours gas on the school's floor and lights a match. As she is about to start the fire, the Dark Lord stops her, saying she proved her heart. In her cottage, Lilith kneels in front of the Dark Lord and cleans his hooves as he reminds her he always wins. Telling her she must be lonely, he gives her back Stolas, her familiar, as a consolation prize before vanishing. With that, Lilith remarks that she'll be damned before Sabrina comes the Dark Lord's herald. While Adam sleeps, Lilith enters the living room with a pitcher of water. She is startled by the Dark Lord, causing her to drop the glass and for it to shatter across the floor. The temple has yet to fall and the Dark Lord is convinced that Adam is a distraction, and he wants Lilith to get rid of him. He reminds Lilith that she belongs to him and only him. The Dark Lord visits Zelda Spellman on the night before her wedding to Faustus Blackwood to claim her for himself, as it is his right to do so with all brides. Zelda is anxious about the Dark Lord's arrival, but Hilda tells her sister not to worry. Zelda says it is the greatest honor to be visited by the Dark Lord. He only picks the most devout brides to christen on their wedding eve. Hilda suggests that the Dark Lord might choose not to visit. Zelda agrees, but then they are startled by the Dark Lord, who enters the bedroom. Hilda slips out while Zelda stands as the Dark Lord approaches her from behind. Lilith is having dinner with Adam and compliments his cooking skills. When she asks what is for dessert, he replies that dessert is her reward for saying yes to Tibet. Lilith points out that she has not said yes yet, but Adam reiterates his request that she goes. Lilith acquiesces and then spits out a ring. The Dark Lord appears and reveals that he has killed Adam, serving his head as dessert. He reminds Lilith that their bond is eternal and that there is no escape to Tibet. He orders Lilith to eat Adam's head, distressing her. Sabrina conjures an illusion of the Dark Lord to spare her cousin Ambrose from being executed. As the congregation bows, he asks Father Blackwood if he is so blind to His will. Fearing he knows about his treachery, Blackwood stutters for a respectful response only for Satan to tell him "Silence Pretender." Lucifer chastises him for degrading the coven with his pettiness and orders Ambrose spared before disappearing. Methuselah declares that Ambrose is reprieved and orders his release. In the beginning, Lilith had been wandering the wilderness for months, if not years when everything outside of the Garden of Eden was still a stony wasteland. She encountered Satan, whom she describes as a beautiful angelic man with two wounds on his back. He lifted her up and in return, she healed the wounds caused by the loss of his angel wings. For she was not only the first woman, but also the first witch, Lilith, and he Lucifer, the Morningstar, soon to be their Dark Lord. She was his handmaiden and he was her master. In the present, the Dark Lord emerges from Hell into Greendale Wood in his true form. At Dorian's Gray Room, Dorian Gray is visited by a naked Lucifer. Gray doesn't recognize the Dark Lord at first but takes a liking towards him. The Dark Lord reminds Dorian of their bargain; eternal youth in exchange for his soul. Dorian is taken aback upon realization, apologizing to the Dark Lord for his poor manners. As the Dark Lord proceeds to demand Lilith's whereabouts, she surfaces. The Dark Lord expresses surprise that she did not greet him in his angelic form. Lilith claims she's been busy preparing the way. Nevertheless, she doesn't seem ecstatic to see him and the Dark Lord notices this too. Lilith is unhappy that Sabrina is inheriting the Throne and Crown that was promised to her. But it is not her turn yet. Lilith sips her drink, mumbling "not ever". The Dark Lord promises that she will lead the armies of Hell when the gates open. Lilith is not satisfied, however, and asks why he chose her of all people. Avoiding her question, the Dark Lord claims he is bored with her self-pity and orders her to bring Sabrina Spellman immediately. Lilith fearfully obeys, leaving him to go do his bidding. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord will be attending to certain wayward members of his flock. At Dorian Gray's Room, Father Blackwood bends the knee to the Dark Lord and pledges fealty. The Dark Lord orders him to rise and give a report about the Church of Night. Blackwood proudly informs the Dark Lord of his efforts to bring the coven back to the "old ways", renaming it Church of Judas. Seemingly unimpressed, The Dark Lord inquires about Sabrina. Blackwood tries to explain that Sabrina is dangerous, but surely Sabrina can't be too dangerous for the High Priest of Judas, the Dark Lord counters. Having had enough of Father Blackwood's nonsense, the Dark Lord silences him and scolds him for his poor job with the whole Church of Judas rebranding. As such, the church is now required to exalt and report to Sabrina in addition to himself. A dismayed Blackwood scoffs but is quickly challenged by a towering Dark Lord. Do you question your Dark Lord, he asks. Blackwood stiffens. Followingly, The Dark Lord orders that Sabrina's coronation and all attending festivities will be held at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Blackwood and his coven must accommodate them henceforth. He then dismisses Blackwood and Prudence. At first, the Dark Lord was kind and gentle. They would spend their days near the place he'd fallen and hit Earth, where thousands of years later would become the town of Greendale. Maybe that's why Greendale's so messed up, Sabrina remarks. Lilith explains that Greendale is a nexus and a cursed place. When Sabrina asks what happened next, Sabrina explains that the Dark Lord turned into a dark, horned creature after the fall of humanity. But Lilith continued to serve the Dark Lord because that is all she ever knew. Sabrina dismisses her for being weak. At the far end of the mahogany table, the Dark Lord welcomes Sabrina and her familiar Salem. Not bothering with small talk, she asks what he wants from her. The Dark Lord demands respect and love but settles for gratitude. The Dark Lord gave her beauty, strength, and power above all other mortals. However, she did not ask for those things, but the Dark Lord thinks otherwise. The truth is that she's loved the power he has given her. He compliments Sabrina for her wrath and describes her as the fit consort he has been waiting for millennia. When Sabrina suggests Lilith, the Dark Lord responds that Lilith knows that her purpose is to serve. Sabrina's purpose, however, is to blow the Horn of Gabriel for him, opening the Gates of the Pit for the aristocracy of Hell to attend her coronation. She will wear the Crown, sit on the throne, and remake the world in Hell’s image once they have danced the Mephisto Waltz. He vows that all the demonic hordes will be freed and that the two of them will reign over Hell on Earth for all eternity. Well, that's certainly not an option for Sabrina, she has school to attend. The Dark Lord laughs and reminds her that she said no every step of the way and yet here they are. It's about time she accepted that the Path of Night is her only path and that every choice that she has made has led her here. He says that He has made quite sure of that and reveals that Nicholas Scratch has helped advance his plan. Nick appears and tells Sabrina that the Dark Lord told him to befriend her but admits that he fell in love with her. Sabrina spits in his face. Nick says that he would never hurt her but that he did not know he was advancing the Dark Lord’s agenda. Sabrina is angry but the Dark Lord tells her not to blame him because it wasn't his choice; there is no such thing as choice, there is only his desire. Sabrina asks if her father conspired with him but the Dark Lord reveals that Edward Spellman is not her father, he is. Sabrina experiences a flashback to the vision of the twins and her father offering her to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord tells Sabrina to submit and to blow Gabriel's Horn at sundown in the clearing where she signed her book. Sabrina flees and Nick tries to stop her. Salem hisses at Nick. The Dark Lord tells Nick to leave her be and that his work is done. In the woods, Lilith tells Sabrina to exploit the Dark Lord's greatest weakness: his arrogance, pride, and ego. She must flatter the Dark Lord and be in his thrall and should keep him facing her at all times. Lilith explains that the Dark Lord has two wounds on his back which have never fully healed, where his wings were ripped from His body. Lilith’s plan involves Sabrina trapping his foot with a horseshoe so that her aunts can stab him in the back with daggers forged in Megiddo, where Christianity was born. The Spellmans carry out Lilith's plan but the Dark Lord reveals that only the Spear of Longinus can kill him. He points the daggers at Zelda and Hilda's neck and throws Ambrose to the ground. The Dark Lord forces Sabrina to pick up Gabriel’s Horn in return for sparing the lives of her aunts. Sabrina grabs the horn from that altar and blows Gabriel’s Horn. The Devil says that the damnation game begins. He warns Sabrina not to defy him again and tells the Spellmans they are expected at her coronation. At the Throne room, the Dark Lord and Lilith sit. Lilith claims that the aristocrats of Hell and Sabrina are awaiting her word. She has arranged a treat for Satan, a "bal masqué" of the flamboyant flavor he so loves. When signaled, the glamoured guests come down the stairs singing and dancing with their masks on. Afterwards, the Dark Lord crowns Sabrina, naming her Sabrina Morningstar, Proud Lady of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows, and Queen of Hell. The guests praise them. Then the pair dance the Mephisto's Waltz. During the dance, Sabrina flatters the Dark Lord to distract him from the guests' chants. Upon the Dark Lord's realization, they remove their masks, revealing themselves as the Spellmans and Sabrina's mortal friends. The Dark Lord is angered by her defiance yet again, but Sabrina replies she is a Spellman first. Ambrose throws the Acheron Configuration, trapping the Dark Lord inside. As they congratulate her for a job well done, the Dark Lord breaks his way out of the Acheron Configuration. Lilith finally steps in and restrains the Dark Lord before he can harm Sabrina. They will need a stronger prison, and the answer to that is the human body, as it was created by the "False God". Nick volunteers in Sabrina's stead, reasoning he is the best binder and conjurer since Edward Spellman so he will be able to contain him. He confesses his love for Sabrina a final time, before trapping the Dark Lord in his body. The demon-possessed Nick tries to attack Sabrina but is knocked unconscious by Ambrose's sleeping spell. Part 3 Physical Appearance The Dark Lord is a goat-like, humanoid figure. He has dark fur on its legs and upper body, with cloven hooves. He has a long face with sharp teeth and long, curved horns on the top of his head. Personality The Dark Lord is an evil being. His primary motive is to corrupt human beings, gain control of their souls and fill the world with evil and sin. He is a tyrannical and terrifying individual who demands the utmost devotion and loyalty to him from his human followers, and will stop at nothing to have Sabrina Spellman follow his path of night and sell her soul to him. Furthermore, as noted by Zelda in her dreams, The Dark Lord is said to be a carnivore, heavily implying he has a taste for the flesh of living beings on earth, especially humans. Powers and Abilities *'Possession:' The Dark Lord has displayed the ability to possess individuals. He possessed Principal George Hawthorne in an effort to speak to Sabrina. *'Aerokinesis:' The power to generate, control and manipulate air. *'Glamour:' The power to disguise a physical appearance. *'Pyrokinesis:' The power to generate, control, and manipulate fire. This is inclusive of hellfire. *'Telekinesis:' The power to move and control things with the power of the mind. *'Teleportation:' The power to teleport from one location to another without occupying the space in between. *'Immortality:' He has stated that unlike Sabrina or any other mortal or witch, he is not mortal. Weaknesses *'Spear of Longinus:' While there are many ways to temporarily trap or cause the Dark Lord pain, the only known way to actually kill the Dark Lord according to himself is to use the Spear of Longinus. *'Daggers of Megiddo:' These Megiddo-forged daggers can injure the Dark Lord. The power of the daggers derives from being forged in the place of origin of Christianity. Relationships Appearances Part 1 * * * * * * Part 2 * * * * * * Part 3 * * * * * * Trivia * According to Harvey, the Dark Lord smells like brimstone. * According to Madam Satan, he has a preference for extravagant things like masquerade balls. Notes *Issue 6 of the Riverdale tie-in comics introduced a character who was heavily implied to be the devil and by extension, the "Dark Lord". If this is indeed the Dark Lord, this would make his first appearance in the shared universe of Riverdale and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. **His physical features were that of a middle-aged man of African descent. Seemingly ageless throughout the years, his reflection on the mirror shows him having horns. **Sometime in either 1975 or '76', he introduced himself to Pop Tate as someone who came from Sedona and was on his way to attend to some business with a couple of women in Greendale. **It was implied he had burned down a restaurant to the ground due to a stated wish by Pop Tate. ** According to Pop Tate, he had heard of others who had crossed paths with the man, and that successful dealings usually cost those others their immortal soul. Gallery |-|Part 1 Screencaps= Part 1 Screencaps CAOS-Caps-1x01-October-Country-138-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x01-October-Country-139-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x01-October-Country-140-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x02-The-Dark-Baptism-121-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x02-The-Dark-Baptism-132-Principal-George-Hawthorne-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x03-The-Trial-of-Sabrina-Spellman-64-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x04-Witch-Academy-14-Dark-Lord-statue.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x05-Dreams-in-a-Witch-House-90-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x05-Dreams-in-a-Witch-House-92-Dark-Lord-Hilda.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x05-Dreams-in-a-Witch-House-96-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x06-An-Exorcism-in-Greendale-51-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x08-The-Burial-34-Dark-Lord-statue.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x10-The-Witching-Hour-22-Dark-Lord-statue.jpg |-|Part 2 Screencaps= Part 2 Screencaps CAOS-Caps-2x01-The-Epiphany-02-Dark-Lord-Edward.png CAOS-Caps-2x01-The-Epiphany-130-Dark-Lord-Lilith.png CAOS-Caps-2x02-The-Passion-of-Sabrina-Spellman-02-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x02-The-Passion-of-Sabrina-Spellman-04-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x02-The-Passion-of-Sabrina-Spellman-39-Sabrina-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x02-The-Passion-of-Sabrina-Spellman-65-Shirely.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x02-The-Passion-of-Sabrina-Spellman-76-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x02-The-Passion-of-Sabrina-Spellman-81-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x04-Doctor-Cerberus-House-of-Horror-90-Tarot-Card.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x06-The_Missionaries-78-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x07-The-Miracles-of-Sabrina-Spellman-83-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x07-The-Miracles-of-Sabrina-Spellman-84-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-02-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-03-Lilith-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-04-Lucifer-Dark-Lord-Lilith.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-05-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-15-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-17-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-31-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-35-Lilith-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-37-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-38-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-42-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-46-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-69-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-70-Sabrina-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-71-Sabrina-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-72-Sabrina-Lucifer-Dark-Lord-Ambrose.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-73-Sabrina-Lucifer-Dark-Lord-Ambrose.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-74-Hilda-Lucifer-Dark-Lord-Zelda.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-75-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-77-Sabrina-Lucifer-Dark-Lord-Zelda-Hilda.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-78-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-80-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-82-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-107-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-109-Sabrina-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-112-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-116-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-2x09-The-Mephisto-Waltz-119-Nicholas-Lucifer-Dark-Lord.jpg References Category:Riverdale Characters Category:Males Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Characters Category:Recurring Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Part 1 Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Part 2 Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Angels Category:Omnipotent beings Category:Kings